A Gift For Christmas
by Revengermajestyliberator
Summary: A NozoEli oneshot... what could happen in a party for Christmas for the members of Muse? Rate and Review Please and Enjoy :D Note that I do not own Love Live...


Well... hello people to my Christmas oneshot on LL, this one is NozoEli. Well other than that let's start... storyline happens sometime during the Christmas vacation.

"Merry Christmas!" All of the members of Muse said as they celebrated the current holiday.

The members of Muse, the school idol group of the school of Otonokizaka are currently enjoying the Christmas party that they have agreed to do. And not just for that alone though, they are already gonna participate in the finals of Love Live because they have beaten the previous winners A-Rise, which was also on their district. And now, everyone is celebrating... maybe?

'_I really hope that I can do this...'_ the spiritual mother of Muse and residential groper said as she took out a tarot card(which I have no idea what the cards are sorry)and her purple hair waving back and forth. She is currently deep in thought... until something came in to snap her back to reality.

"Nico-chan, stop teasing Rin and Maki-chan nya~!" The orange haired member Rin said as she chased a girl with black hair tied into twintails around the room, surprisingly not bumping anyone else present there.

"Are you kidding?! This is such gold, Hanayo catch!" Nico screamed to her girlfriend Hanayo, whose eyes immediately turned to her girlfriend as she caught a picture showing Rin and Maki having an intimate moment.

"Hanayo! Hand it over!" The red-haired girl Maki said as she reached for the picture... unfortunately for her though the ginger-haired leader of the group Honoka, decided to join in.

"Hanayo-chan! I'm open!" Honoka motioned as Hanayo threw the picture to Honoka. However before Honoka could catch it, it was caught by a girl with blue hair in such a quick pace that everyone was shocked, and beside her stood a gray-haired girl... who just stood there.

"Honoka! A Christmas party, where the 9 of us could be together and you do this?!" Umi asked in anger as the gray-haired member Kotori immediately hugged Umi to snap her out of it, followed immediately by Honoka doing the same.

"Come on Umi-chan, it's ok right?" Kotori asked Umi as she stared into her eyes.

"But..." Umi tried to rebuttle however before she could, Kotori placed her hand on her chest as she...

"Umi-chan! Onegai!" Kotori told Umi as Umi gave up all hope of trying to argue.

"See, you 2 are so adorable," Honoka said as she leaned in to kiss both girls.

"You're adorable too Honoka-chan!" Kotori said as she and Umi both took one side of Honoka's cheek and kissed it. It was such a moment... until...

*SNAP*

The sound of that came from Nico who took a picture, and in her hand was the picture of Maki and Rin which she swiped from Umi's hands... leading to everyone trying to stop her, however before Nico could realize it she was caught by Rin.

"Whew... at least it's Rin..." Nico sighed in relief until suddenly Rin's hands moved to somewhere Nico knew only Nozomi would move her hands to... "Rin! What are you doing?!"

On seeing this, all the other members except for their choreographer Eli, who surprisingly sneaked off and Nozomi froze at what Rin was gonna do.

"Rin, please I beg you don't do this!" Nico tried to beg until an idea popped up, "Nico doesn't think Nozomi will allow this."

"Ara, is that so?" Nozomi said in a lyrical tone, "Because the one who taught Rin how to do that...was me."

After hearing this everyone quickly gasped in surprise.

"WHAT?!" Everyone except Nozomi, Rin and Eli exclaimed.

"Rin-chan was asking me for a way just in case someone caught her and Maki having a private moment. So I thought her how to do my washi washi." Nozomi explained.

"What?! No- No! Rin no-hyaaaaaa!" Nico tried to scream before Rin washi washi'd Nico with everyone else feeling sorry for the girl and Nozomi flashing a thumbs up as she smiled at Rin's success. Though shortly afterward she decided to go to the roof, where the cards tell her something will happen.

'_I wonder why my cards will bring me here...'_ Nozomi wondered as she opened the door and to her surprise, found Eli just staring up to the sky.

"Elichi?" Nozomi lightly said as she approached Eli.

"Ah!" Eli slightly jumped up but she eventually recovered. "Nozomi! Why are you here?"

"I should ask you the same thing, cause you know, you're scared of the dark." Nozomi said teasingly at Eli which did not go unnoticed.

"NOZOMI!" Eli said kind of a bit too loud before returning to look back up. "You know the sky is clear tonight."

"Yeah, it sure is..." Nozomi said as she walked closer to Eli as they both stared up the sky. It was such a calm winter night, as Nozomi leaned her head on Eli's shoulder as both looked up to the sky. Eli may have noticed though, as Nozomi felt Eli tense up a bit. Yet this was in no way a night or rather, a confession that Nozomi must face.

"Elichi..." Nozomi lightly said as both girls moved from facing the sky to facing each other.

"Yes Nozomi?" Eli asked before she suddenly tensed upon realizing that they were so close to each other.

"We are friends right? Elichi?" Nozomi asked seriously which was shocking to Eli as Nozomi was always in a playful manner.

"Uh... yes why?" Eli replied as she wondered why Nozomi was saying that.

"Do... do you want our relationship to be more than friends?" Nozomi asked seriously as she stared Eli in the eye, which was already quite stressful for Eli yet she didn't move back, surprisingly though, she moved closer.

"I... don't know." Eli replied honestly as Nozomi saw confusion in Eli's blue eyes, her blond hair being blown by the wind and with the moon being behind Eli Nozomi could only stare in awe at her best friend.

"What if... I told you I want it to be more than that?" Nozomi asked Eli as she leaned closer an embraced Eli.

"Wait... Nozomi... you like me?!" Eli asked in disbelief. She was stunned more so however, when Nozomi nodded her head as she explained why.

"Remember why I was shy to introduce myself, it wasn't just because I was shy... it was also because I was entranced by your beauty... I couldn't stop thinking about it... that's why I followed you into the vice president position in the student council, so I could get closer to you." Nozomi explained as she walked out, however before she could Eli suddenly took hold of Nozomi's hands and forced her to look at Eli. "Elichi?"

"Why not just tell me sooner Nozomi?" Eli said sweetly before moving her lips to Nozomi's own. It was Nozomi's 1st kiss, but it was the best she felt or rather the only thing that could have been worth being called "The best" that she felt. Surprisingly though, she did not freeze but rather pressed the kiss further. With the 2 releasing the kiss shortly thereafter.

"Mou, Nozomi I wish you told me that you also felt this way... I always loved you you know, ever since you had the courage to talk to me when I was giving everyone else a cold shoulder, you won my heart Nozomi. But I couldn't understand why it took you this long!" Eli said as she hugged Nozomi .

"It's because... Elichi... I was afraid but not anymore... I love you Elichi," Nozomi confessed as she returned Eli's embrace.

"I love you too Nozomi," Eli replied before both kissed each other once more.

However, waiting behind the doors were the other members, each feeling their own sort of happiness, both in what they have witnessed, as well as being with the one they love. Nico took the chance and kissed Hanayo while Maki took the opportunity and followed suit with Rin, surprising her but nonetheless enjoyed the kiss while Honoka, Umi and Kotori merely embraced each other secretly agreeing to just have their special moment when the 3 of them are alone. But outside though...

"I'm so happy this Christmas," Eli suddenly said out of nowhere.

"Why?" Nozomi asked.

"Because, I got the best Christmas gift... you," Eli explained as she cuddled Nozomi.

"The same goes for me too Elichi," Nozomi replied as the 2 lovers hugged each other.

YAY Christmas oneshot finished! :D I hope everyone enjoyed this one... I may or may not put out a MakiRin centric oneshot but eh Merry Christmas everybody and I hoped you enjoyed this NozoEli oneshot.


End file.
